Operation - A Whole New World
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: The Big Hero 6 is adjusting to their new superhero lifestyle. But young genius Hiro is facing problems in school with his older peers. When a 14 year old billionaire-heiress genius suddenly transfers to San Fransokyo Tech Institute, Hiro believes he finally found someone who understands him. However, trouble stirs when a supervillain appears, dead set on "recreating the world".
1. 14 Year Old Billionaire Heiress Genius

**A/N: Hey guys! Back with a whole new story! Hehe, sorry about the lack of updates… but, I still have writer's block, and well… after watching the movie, I couldn't help but make an OC! Although I was very disappointed (and extremely sad) that Tadashi died… I was hoping he was Yokai, with amnesia and all, controlled by Callaghan, or actually in a coma in the hospital but… never mind, just, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 14 Year Old Billionaire-Heiress Genius**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Fred called out to his friends, three out of five of his teammates of Big Hero 6, while waving up a newspaper. They were each just outside of Hiro's house, waiting for the young genius to come out.

The front page harboured a huge black-and-white picture of a young girl with messy shoulder-length hair and blue eyes, holding some sort of trophy while proudly grinning. The headline read: "14 year old billionaire-heiress genius moves to San Fransokyo".

"14 year old billionaire-heiress genius?!" Wasabi exclaimed. His three friends looked at him, "What?". They just shook their heads. "I could've sworn I've heard something about a 14-year-old-billionaire-genius before!"

"I've heard her name before," All eyes were on Fred right now. "What? The only time I heard that name was when my parents were talking about some big company from Asia… I guess she's kinda like, the heiress, or some sort…" his voice trailed off.

GoGo snatched the periodical away from Fred's hands and read the news article.

She read, "Kagura Amagi, a 14 year old billionaire-heiress and science genius, who had recently won the Nobel Prize, had announced that she will be moving to San Fransokyo and will be studying at San Fransokyo Tech Institute- where it is rumoured that a child robotics genius is also studying there. This young rising genius has surely amazed most of her peers and we hope to see more of this young genius…"

"W-wait! Did you say, she'll be studying at the university?!" Honey Lemon interrupted. GoGo gently handed her the newspaper, which the chemist had re-read.

Instantly, Wasabi snapped his fingers, "Now I remember! Kagura Amagi is an Asian scientist studying in the fields of Artificial Intelligence and Virtual Reality. I heard that the first A.I. she made was from some sort of actual, but now dead, person… which seemed kinda creepy."

"This is fantastic news! Now Hiro will have someone his age around!" Honey Lemon was enthusiastic. This is good news indeed.

Currently, Hiro had been feeling a bit… left out, despite his friends' support and due to his older peers' disinterest. It did not help with a constant teasing and usual tripping, not to mention the name callings. But it was a bit nice that there some people (who were practically strangers) who defended him and told the bullies to back off. He was the youngest in the university, but also one of the smartest. Now that the university will have a 14 year old genius student, perhaps Hiro wouldn't feel like an outcast anymore.

"I will have who around?" said a voice from behind them. The four turned around to see their leader, all dressed up and ready for school.

"Kagura Amagi." Wasabi had answered; causing the boy to raise a brow in confusion. Clearly, he had not heard of the said name nor the person.

"Here." Honey Lemon excitedly handed him the newspaper, and then retreated back with a wide grin on her face.

As Hiro saw the picture of the young billionaire heiress, his eyes immediately widened and scanned the article, reading. As soon he was done, he had a smile plastered on his face. "Aw, this is great!" He bent his knees to the ground and cheered, "Finally! A fellow child genius!"

No. This didn't look weird to the bystanders at all.

* * *

As soon as Kagura Amagi reached her new home, she had rushed out of their limo while carrying her clutched Nobel Prize trophy which she refused to let go of ever since receiving it. She was excited. Excited to be able to see and activate her most prized possession after almost a whole gruelling 24 hours.

Ignoring the scolds and exasperated sighs of her wealthy parents and climbed up the stairs, then ran towards her new room. The brunette gaped.

It was huge. A bit plain, but really huge.

The movers, who were ahead of them, were quick in unpacking, and were very smart too; knowing where to put the right furniture in the right place.

Her blue eyes scanned the room, in a corner, harboured a few (less than a dozen) stacked boxes, making Kagura sigh in relief.

She had made a mental note to keep sure to pay them well, as well as add a little extra for the good job with her fragile equipment.

She gently grabbed and pulled the box- labelled as "Nii-san"- in the bottom, quickly tore the sealing tape and, with her fingers shaking, slowly opened the square piece of cardboard. Her hands nervously, but very excitedly, she grabbed a cold, metallic machine with a humanoid shape, and pulled as hard as she could.

The machine was a humanoid female shape, like a wooden puppet, with stretchable limbs. It looked like a simple robot, but instead of a face, it had a square-shaped screen.

"Huhu…" she huffed tiredly. She carefully dragged the robot to the bedside, and leaned forward towards it. She placed her right thumb on the screen, activating and awakening the robot.

A small head of a female, a female who strangely looked a lot like an older Kagura Amagi but with black hair, "Huh?". Eyes blinked. And then. A yawn. "W-wh-what? K-kagura?"

"Kagome-nii!~" Kagura leaned forward and hugged the cold machine, which still had a bit of Styrofoam around her.

Her older sister. Her currently deceased older sister. Now alive as an artificial intelligence; revived by her younger sister… Kagura had never felt happier, and has never even been more insane.

"Geez, what time is it?" A.I. Kagome asked. Kagura's hug loosened, the young brunette stood up and walked towards the window, a malevolent smile appeared on her face.

"It's time Kagome-nii… for Operation: A Whole New World."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Here it is folks! Tell me? Like it? Don't like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Although flames are most definitely not accepted.**


	2. First Day

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update. I'm not dead.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Day**

* * *

Kagura wasn't nervous. Not at all. She's dealt with this kind of stuff before.

But still… she felt a little uneasy.

Being a transfer student and all, she didn't even have to show Callaghan one of her works to impress him; it seems that he had already seen her work through some unknown circumstances and mailed her the invitation as soon as news reached San Fransokyo about her transfer.

There was also the problem of peers. She was younger, but more intelligent. She didn't fit in her old school, and was often the subject of bullying; she would always retort but they didn't always understand the words she had countered to their remarks, so she resorted to simple name-calling… and that just made it worse. So she plans to simply be… a social outcast, so she can graduate in peace as well as put her plan into motion without suspicion.

She did not expect that her fate with a certain genius her age would intertwine.

* * *

As soon as Hiro and the gang entered SFIT, they were greeted by an old friend of theirs, the one who they had saved months ago during the Yokai incident.

"Hey guys!" Abigail Callaghan greeted them with a smile.

"Abigail!" The five greeted with a small wave. "What brings you here?"

"Oh. I'm just, you know, taking care of stuff while my dad's in jail…" her voice trailed off with a sad look on her face; remembering the events that transpired months prior.

She was the pilot for some teleportation experiment when there was a glitch and she was stuck in some sort of limbo for dimensions. Her father, Professor Callaghan, went on and took Hiro's inventions- the microbots- on the day the latter's older brother… passed away. Then the former became the 'Yokai', and used the microbots to exact his revenge on Krei. However, turns out, that she was still alive, but was in a cryogenic stasis. Fortunately, Hiro- with the help of Baymax- managed to rescue her. And boy, she was in the hospital for months, she was only charged out a couple of months ago, and she mentioned that she didn't need rehab, and decided to take over her father's job while his in jail and spent most of her free time visiting him.

"So..." the young headmistress decided to break the awkward silence, "There's a new student coming here today."

"Ah yes, the famous young billionaire heiress genius." Hiro replied, getting exasperated that everyone keeps talking about her. He was once the talk of the school, either good or bad, he didn't like it; but now it seems like they found someone who's probably even better than him, and he didn't know how to feel: relieved, that the attention's wavering away from him, or sad, that he was being ignored, feeling replaced.

"Well, I'm glad I ran into you, because I need to ask you for a favor."

"A favor? What kind of favor?" Hiro was confused, a little worried, that tone Abigail used wasn't like her.

That look on her face says trouble.

* * *

_So far, so good... _Kagura thought as she slowly, and nervously, walked through the halls of SFIT in silence. It seems like no one has noticed her. That's a good sign, but also weird since she's been the talk of the city ever since the newspaper came out.

She's been thinking about how her 'device', a work in progress which can-

She felt her leg hit something hard, she stumbled forward and fell on the floor with a thud. Unfortunately, she leg was bent as she fell, thus, she broke her knee.

_How cliche, bullying a young girl who skipped probably a year or so, _she bit her lower lip. She's been through this before. The laughs from unknown peers around her were deaf in her ears. She turned her head around and noticed a much older man, who's probably a couple of years her senior, dressed like a punk gangster. He had his hands on his pockets.

_How'd a guy like him get into a school like this? _Kagura mentally tapped her chin, _Either this school's got low standard or this guy's probably some hidden genius._

She stood up, and felt a sharp pain on her knee. Her face twisted in pain, and felt a camera flash sound in her ears and a flash of bright light in front of her.

_That guy... luckily I brought this with me,_ Kagura mentally grinned as her eyes filled with mischevious. While that punk was laughing, she pulled out a small lipstick from her pocket. She likes to make defensive materials in her spare time, for occasions such as this.

Just when he turned away from her and was just about to walk away in triumph...

"Excuse me," she tapped his shoulder.

"What?" he scowled, _Asking for more trouble?_

She had her hands behind her back, looking all innocent... _And smug. Kid genius, just like Hamada..._

To him, it wasn't fair. He was a genius (in engineering), yet, he waited years before he could try out to apply to SFIT. The Hamada boy and Amagi girl were so many years young. Anger, rage, unfairness, envy, and jealousy filled him. He didn't care who they were, how old they are, or if they were just a couple of smart little kids...

He ran towards her like a raging bull...

With a smirk, she pulled the cover of her lipstick and simply placed it in front of her. But... it wasn't a lipstick... there was no cup. She pressed the small button at the end, and wires came out.

Electrical wires.

The wires wrapped around him. She pressed the button again. There were tiny sparks of electricity travelling from her 'lipstick' to the wires to him.

And he was, well, electrocuted. He fell to the ground panting and whimpering.

_He was lucky I set it to low, don't want to hurt him much. _It's true. She didn't want to hurt him much. Whatever punished set for her if she did hurt him (or worse) was not worth a bully (who was obviously jealous of her. Seriously, this was not the first time.)

She looked around her, people were looking at her weirdly, she glared at those who were still whispering to one another, others were afraid, and, the ones who she now liked, the ones who paid no attention and/or merely did not care, seemed like she wasn't there at all.

Hiro Hamada was quietly watching her from afar, hiding behind the lockers, away from the school's, surprisingly genius, bully. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or relieved or proud or scared or mad at her.

He saw her head turn to his direction and saw her eyes gaze at him. He knew she was looking at him. And she winked at him. Then she walked away. He did not notice he was holding his breath until he released it.

Looks like she's not all rainbows and sunshines.

* * *

She was late when she arrived. Having to make a quick stop at the nurse. She of Hiro Hamada, she knew of the incident involving the Callaghans, and she was slightly suspicious of the Big Hero 6. She carefully did her research, seeing them as a threat to her plan, (looks like she has to think of her planning more carefully, now that there are superhero vigilantes on the loose in San Fransokyo), no one, not even the police or Alastair Krei, who was involved in the incident but she can assume he lied to the press and he knew, and read that they were formed shortly after a fire seemingly claimed the lives of two innocent people: Professor Robert Callaghan (the current head mistress's father, who was later revealed to be alive and super villain but was stopped by the six vigilantes and sent to prison) and Tadashi Hamada.

Hamada... the resemblance was unmistakable; Tadashi was Hiro's big brother.

Taking a deep breath, not wishing to remind herself that she and Hiro had another thing in common besides being young geniuses, they lost a big sibling. Someone they cared about. Someone they (she didn't know if Hiro did) idolize.

She stopped in front of a door, the door leading to her first class, in her new school, in a new life.

She placed her hands in front of her. She was about to push the door open, reminding herself of her manners, and lessons and pride of her family name. She merely knocked.

"Come in."

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	3. Detention

**Chapter 3: Detention**

* * *

First day was going well for Kagura... for about less than five minutes.

All she did was merely introduce myself, "Hi. I'm Kagura Amagi. I'm kinda new here... so, it's a pleasure to meet you and I hope we get along." She put on her sweetest and most realistic fake smile (she can almost never smile a real smile again ever since...).

She had noticed that none of them really cared much, which was okay for her, she wouldn't really try to make friends with them and it was pretty much a recommended part of her plan to lay low and keep a low profile. The news media about her and her reputation and status wasn't helping.

After doing so, Kagura was about to walk towards an empty seat at the far back. She was walking while in a train of thought, with an almost nervous expression on her face, when she tripped and fell flat on her face.

Using her two arms to balance herself, she propped up at the direction of her offender. It was a blonde haired woman with thick make-up, and she was giggling with her friend seated beside her. Followed by everybody else in class, aside from the teacher who crossed his arms and glared at the blonde disappointedly.

She stood up and brushed dust off of her. And, rather than letting it go and walking to her seat. She took out her taser lipstick which she used to "take out" her first bully...

Well, let's just say that history repeat itself.

But this time, the shock wasn't very high; she had settled it down lower to the lowest power available. All it did was make her shake and fall off her seat, and she was immediately back up.

"Mr. Yami! Kagura just shocked me!" she wailed.

_What kind of "genius" students does this school accept? _Kagura rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Miss Amagi, Miss Tora, stay after class." He gave them both a glare which didn't bother Kagura at any degree but left the blonde "Miss Tora" a little shaken, possibly another side-effect.

Kagura looked around. She was at the back but nowhere near Tora. Students gave her looks, a combination of awe, fear, resentment, and other just avoided her gaze.

* * *

Kagura and Tora stayed after class. While Kagura sat silently on her desk writing whatever she can in her notebook- whether doodles or self-made math problems and solving them with ease. Tora was talking on the phone with one of friends, about some sort of project. But Kagura can tell, that the project, wasn't a science project, but something else. Something else she doesn't bother knowing.

Mr. Yami came back with two pieces of paper. He gave one to Tora, who immediately bowed and left to who knows where and Kagura doesn't care. And Mr. Yami gave the other to Kagura, of course.

It was a slip detailing her detention session (that's what Kagura calls it), she would spend cleaning up lab equipment with Hiro Hamada. Apparently, Headmistress Callaghan would be checking in on them and can say when they're allowed to go home. It was fine for her, she wasn't really doing anything important at home. With no one, anyway.

_Boy genius... either fate hates me or Abigail makes coincidences... Two young child genius prodigies... and that sounded like a mouthful... _a deep cough broke her train of thought.

"Oh! Right..." Kagura mentally slapped her forehead. Mr. Yami was gentleman enough to open the door for her, and he seems to be in a rather bad mood.

Hiro Hamada was standing right in front of her. He looked rather nervous, clutching the same piece of paper. Mr. Yami silently walked away, leaving the two in a kind of awkward situation.

Hiro gulped, Kagura did not hesitate to raise a brow.

"So..." Kagura began, Hiro nearly flinched, was he afraid of her? Maybe he saw her use her taser lipstick. "Shall you escort me to the science lab?" she joked.

For some reason, she couldn't help but feel comfortable around him. Was it the fact that they both lost an older sibling? Or the fact that they were both young geniuses? Maybe it was because they need to get along, at least, maybe for detention.

Hiro smiled, _Maybe I can get along with her... her taser lipstick WAS for self-defense...ish._

In a mock gentlemanly manner, he lifted his forearm, making an L. She placed her hand and gently placed her fingers on his arm.

"Shall we go milady?" Hiro asked in a mock-deep voice. _So far so good._

Kagura giggled. It was a real giggle. She did her best to hide her shock on the fact that she could be feeling pleasant again after a long time.

On the way, Hiro brought up the topic about botfighting, which was illegal in her case.

"Betting on botfighting is illegal." Hiro defended. Kagura smirked, "Let me guess. You. Botfight?" she pointed a teasing finger at him. Their arms were still intertwined.

The halls were mostly empty, some were in different labs, others went home, but everyone just ignored them. Like they felt that they were the only two people in the world.

When they reached the science lab, there were already cleaning equipment such as a scrubber, rags, and a mop leaning on the door.

When Kagura peeked through the window, she saw that practically a quarter of the room was charred black from flames. _Chemistry accident, of course. Totally normal. _She told herself.

"So..." as Hiro scrubbed the charred floor, Kagura wiped the tables with the rags, "How did you end up in detention? And on your first day?"

"Well... it wasn't because of the guy I tasered first, that was self-defense by the way. It was for that stupid dumb blonde, ugh!" the brown haired Amagi pushed the mop to the floor, causing a _clank_ sound.

Hiro had nothing to say. She was someone he did not want to mess with. But, he can't help but feel that she needs him. That he needs to get close to her, that she's hurting...

"What about you?" she asked him. He did not notice her gaze was directed at him while he was staring at her.

"Me and my friend Fred were having a chat last night about the new solution we were supposed to make. But unlike my friend Honey Lemon, I'm not much of a chemist and I... accidentally..." his voice trailed off. Kagura knows the rest. "You put the wrong ingredient and then boom!" She used a loud voice and closed then opened her hands to emphasized the dramatic effect.

The two shared a smile.

They didn't know two hours had passed as they cleaned the science lab. They have done a pretty good job as most of the charred black is gone (they had made a solution thanks to the other chemicals they used in the lab in order to get them to work faster).

As if on cue, Abigail Callaghan entered the room and smiled. She was guessing in her head how they did it. But then again, they were in a chemistry lab.

"Alright, you two can go now. Good job though. It would've taken days for the janitor to clean this."

Hiro left first, but looked back over his shoulder. He and Kagura shared a smile. He winked at her, causing her to slightly, very slightly, blush. She winked back.

"Here you go." Kagura handed the headmistress the graduated cylinder containing the "fast way to make charred black disappear" (as Hiro called it) solution, and then skipped off.

_Detention on the first day, must be a new record... Looks like my parents aren't gonna be happy about that... _Kagura had a strange look on her face, an unreadable expression, _And with Hamada... what's with that weird look on Headmistress Callaghan's face?_

* * *

When Kagura arrived home, she didn't bother saying that she was there. She knew her parents weren't. She was alone. They didn't have servants- whether maids or butlers. Amagi's lack of trust, a lesson by multiple rivals and enemies of the family.

She took a picture frame of her sister into her hands and sadly smiled, "Hey Kagome. I'm back home from school," Despite, tears didn't fill her eyes. Her tears dried off a long time ago. "I met a boy, Hiro. He lost someone too. To be honest..." she let her vulnerable but real and actual side reveal, "I wouldn't mind being friends with him..."

Her parents left a note saying that they're going on a business trip for a few weeks, leaving Kagura alone but she's a big girl and can take care of herself.

She didn't mind. She doesn't love them as much as she used to. That was a long time ago. When she had Kagome. Plus, she has more privacy and secrecy to her plan.

* * *

Back in her office, Abigail reviewed the files of two interesting students that shared detention today.

The secretly-a-superhero-vigilante genius, Hiro Hamada, and the billionaire-heiress genius, Kagura Amagi...

No one knew how much Abigail Callaghan loved to play matchmaker.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


End file.
